RagingBlast
The RagingBlast Intro The man, the myth, the beta male, its our boy RagingBlast. The man with the laugh that brings tear to even men of the most harden wills. His date game is weak but his draw game is strong, working on that ish for 3 years and going. Raging's Backstory RagingBlast A.K.A. Daniel was born 09/28/1998 in St. Joseph Hospital in Tampa, Florida. Within the real world he lives a mundane life but also inhabits the Sesuverse. He works everyday on his only real talent of drawing to hopfully fufill his goal to write and draw a comic of his own. Along his journey he has worked with many masters to hone his talent, most potient of these masters is the Artistic God Omar. Along side his ultimate goal he works to become a competant debator among the rest of the Harem of Seth, he has worked with the likes of Don in order to understand the world of debating and to harness the power. Though his life is a bore he has discovered many of his talents within that world. Since he was young he would laugh with great force others would be forced to laugh even in the unfunny senarios. He could make a silent room roaring with laughter and as he honed this he could crack harder and stronger people easier and easier. With his father's help he was able to gain the ability to constantly mainifest gum from his pockets. With so much gum there is no way that he would never have have gum and can have as many piece he needs as any time aswell as nice minty breath. With his interest in drawing he slowly obtained his incredibility to concentrate and to enhance as he works. As he worked on and on he learned to ignore things around him and has been able to apply the ability to other things and has also begun to activate on its own. His last ability has very little known about as it only has lasted for short bursts due to his overall mellow personality. It has happened only on two seperate occasions once against his father. He was a small boy and he was pushes so far in a fit of rage he had the force to shove his father to the ground in a single push at the age of 6, but lost the power and fell to his knees in tears shortly after. The second occurance in his mother's house at the age of 7 where is mom made his blood boil to the point he stormed off to his room in which his very foot steps shook the house. It is unknown the true power of this form but it can be guess to multiply his power greatly, with control and an older age it could be devistating. Raging's Abilities Raging's Feats #He is atleast a Multi solar system level being in his base #Over 100 times light speed #Multi Sular system Durability in base #Has made Seththeprogrammer, Connor the Sisterfister, and more Crack with the power of his laughter #Has been shown to summon many packs of Gum at once with ease #Has been able to hold concentration for hours on end in both noisy and loud environments 4.jpg|The only image that emulates Raging himself in his fit of laughter Chad solos.PNG|The profile picture he is currently using download.jpg|Raging's very first Profile picture upon enter discord JPEG_20170512_152142.jpg|The very first image Raging had drawn for Seth the God of the Harem New pfp.png|One profile picture Raging made for himself RB.jpg|Another Profile picture of his made by a friend of his Category:Characters